2011
2011 Events in the NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles Universe *CGIS agent Abigail Borin returns to help NCIS with a case concerning a Marine. *The NCIS team meet Dr. Walter Mangus, Ducky's predecessor as the NCIS Medical Examiner with Ducky learning that Magnus is suffering from Alzheimer's. *The NCIS team also meet Dr. Rachel Cranston, the older sister of deceased NCIS Special Agent Kate Todd. *NCIS Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett transfers from the office to Rota, Spain to the offices in Washington D.C. where she works right next to the main NCIS team. *The NCIS team become aware of the Port-to-Port killer, an unidentified serial killer that has been targeting and murdering various Naval personnel at various ports around the world. *While at a bar, Tony and Ziva receive a drink from an unknown patron that contains a human eyeball. *The NCIS team meet NCIS Special Agents Simon Cade and Gayne Lavin. *EJ and Palmer soon discover that the eyeball that Tony and Ziva received can access MTAC. *Danny Price, a Detective with the Baltimore Police Department is murdered with his death causing Tony to remember why he quit the Baltimore PD and join NCIS instead. During the case, the team end up arresting Tony's former boss at the Baltimore Police Department while also stopping a copycat killer although the team later discover that the real Port-to-Port killer was the one who gave the NCIS team the lead while EJ and her team are revealed to be in Hawaii, pursing a possible lead. *The body of NCIS Special Agent Earl Stark is found, prompting Gibbs and EJ as well as their respective teams to investigate the circumstances surrounding the killing. *NCIS discovers that the eyeball Tony and Ziva received belongs to CIA agent Trent Kort. *Gibbs and Tony meet Kort who reveals that the Port-to-Port killer is Navy Lieutenant Jonas Cobb. *Knowing that time is of the essence, Gibbs calls his mentor, Mike Franks for help with Franks arriving in D.C. a few hours later. *Kort later briefs Gibbs, Franks, Vance, Kort and EJ on Operation Frankenstein. *Franks later gets in a fight with Cobb outside Gibbs's house which ends with Franks dying instantly after Cobb stabs Franks in the chest. *The NCIS team later attempt to come to terms with Franks's death with Ducky revealing that Cobb stole Franks's gun. *EJ, Cade and Lavin soon receive a message from a potential witness and leave the claim. *Gibbs and Vance quickly realize that the "witness" is Cobb himself with the two attempting to warn EJ and her team of the impending attack. Unfortunately, EJ's team are ambushed with Lavin and Cade being both shot while EJ attempts to tackle Cobb herself which prompts Gibbs to flee Vance's office and presumably have the rest of the main NCIS team on alert. Despite her best efforts, EJ is overpowered with Cobb taking her hostage. *Gibbs and Tony later arrive at the warehouse and discover that while Cade is still alive, Lavin is dead. *Gibbs searches for EJ and eventually finds her in the boot of a car. *The team regroup at NCIS Headquarters while it's revealed that Cade is in surgery with Abby waiting for news. In the morgue, EJ pays her respect to Lavin and secretly removes a computer chip from Lavin's arm. *Due to the severity of the case, SECNAV Phillip Davenport is summoned to NCIS Headquarters where he and Vance discuss the operation. *Ziva later attempts to bring her boyfriend, CIA agent Ray Cruz back to her place for protection but Cobb knocks her unconscious and subsequently captures her. *Gibbs reveals that EJ is SECNAV Davenport's niece. *The NCIS team later arrive at a hotel and find Cobb turning himself in. As such, Cobb is taken into custody with Gibbs conducting the interrogation. *The NCIS team conduct a rescue operation and discover Ziva who informs them that Cobb wanted to be brought to NCIS so that he could exact his revenge against SECNAV Davenport by targeting his niece, EJ Barrett. *While being transferred, Cobb strikes out, capturing Palmer and EJ while injuring the NCIS agent assigned to guard Cobb. The three later flee NCIS Headquarters, prompting the main NCIS team to launch a rescue operation with SECNAV Davenport agreeing to help while revealing that he plans to resign as SECNAV after the operation is over. *With Gibbs and Vance shadowing him, Davenport arrives to talk to Cobb, only for the three to learn that Cobb has been busy torturing EJ, Palmer and also Kort. *Cobb also attempts to kill Davenport, prompting Gibbs and Vance to shoot Cobb dead in self-defense. *Following the case, Davenport subsequently fulfills his promise. resigning from the position as SECNAV for good with Clayton Jarvis replacing him. *Cade and EJ later take time off to recover from the Port-to-Port killer case. *Now SECNAV, Jarvis authorizes DiNozzo to participate in a top-secret operation concerning an NCIS Special Agent who Jarvis suspects of committing treason. *Ziva's tenure as a NCIS Probationary Agent ends and she finally becomes a fully-fledged, full-time NCIS Special Agent. *Ziva reveals that Jimmy Palmer is engaged to be married. *DiNozzo's operation with Jarvis continues although Gibbs and the NCIS team have their suspicions concerning DiNozzo's mysterious behavior. *The NCIS team later investigate the murder of Navy Captain Felix Wright. Meanwhile, EJ later returns to D.C. with Tony confronting her over the microchip she took from Lavin's arm. The two are forced to flee after a mysterious assassin targets them. *Tony, EJ and Cade are all later lured to an alleyway where all three are shot in a surprise ambush. Cade is killed instantly while EJ manages to survive and flee the scene with Tony suffering an injured arm and ultimately developing memory loss as a result of the attack. *Tony is later discovered and taken to hospital with Gibbs and the NCIS team being notified of what's happened. This prompts Gibbs to call Dr. Rachel Cranston in for help. *Cade's body is later recovered from the Potomac and a bloodied NCIS badge is found on it. *With Cranston's assistance, Tony remembers everything that happened and soon realizes that the assassin is FBI agent Casey Stratton who attempted to visit Tony in the hospital earlier. *Gibbs, Vance, Jarvis and Sean Latham, Jarvis's friend all regroup with Vance vowing to find the impostor. *Latham later meets with Casey Stratton (real name Jonathan Cole) who vows to kill EJ. The two later begin placing the microchips that they have retrieved up for auction. *The NCIS team meet McGee's grandmother, Penelope Langston. *Abby learns that she was actually adopted at birth. *Ducky meets a potential love interest but the relationship ends when Ducky's girlfriend is revealed to be a serial killer. *The NCIS team meet Diane Sterling, the ex-wife of both Gibbs and FBI agent Tobias Fornell. *NCIS are tasked with investigating when a plane carrying the remains of three Marines who were killed in Afghanistan crashes. The investigation reveals that one missing Marine is officially unaccounted for with some footage later showing that the missing Marine was in fact captured. This prompts NCIS to launch a rescue operation with the Commandant of the Marine Corps providing assistance. *Gibbs and Ziva travel to Afghanistan and rescue the kidnapped Marine although the Marine's commanding officer is killed in the process. The case also prompts Gibbs to remember his days at Camp Lejune and he remembers a young Marine he served with but who tragically died in a helicopter crash in Japan. *NCIS investigate the death of a Navy Lieutenant and soon learn that the main suspect is none other than Tony's father, DiNozzo Senior. As a result of that, Tony is suspended with the team enlisting the temporary help of NCIS Probationary Agent Ned Dorneget with the case being solved after the true killer is discovered with DiNozzo Senior being cleared of all charges against him while Tony and DiNozzo Senior resolve their friendship in time for Thanksgiving. *The NCIS team meet Jimmy Palmer's future father-in-law, Ed Slater. Broadcast Media Television *January 11, 2011- Ships in the Night (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *January 11, 2011- Overwatch (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *January 18, 2011- Recruited (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *January 18, 2011- Overwatch (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *February 1, 2011- Freedom (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *February 1, 2011- Lockup (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *February 8, 2011- A Man Walks into a Bar (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *February 8, 2011- Tin Soldiers (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *February 15, 2011- Defiance (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *February 15, 2011- Empty Quiver (NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *February 22, 2011- Kill Screen (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *February 22, 2011- Personal (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *March 1, 2011- One Last Score (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. This episode also marks the directional debut of Michael Weatherly who plays Tony DiNozzo. *March 1, 2011- Harm's Way (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *March 22, 2011- Out of the Frying Pan (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *March 22, 2011- Enemy Within (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *March 29, 2011- Tell-All (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *March 29, 2011- The Job (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *April 5, 2011- Two-Faced (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *April 12, 2011- Dead Reflection (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *April 12, 2011- Rocket Man (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *May 3, 2011- Baltimore (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *May 3, 2011- Plan B. (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *May 10, 2011- Swan Song (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *May 10, 2011- 2011- Imposters (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *May 17, 2011- Pyramid (episode), the NCIS Season 8 finale episode airs for the first time. *May 17, 2011- Familia (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 finale episode airs for the first time. *September 20, 2011- Nature of the Beast (episode), the NCIS Season 9 premiere episode airs for the first time. *September 20, 2011- Lange, H. (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 premiere episode airs for the first time. *September 27, 2011- Restless (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *September 27, 2011- Cyber Threat (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *October 4, 2011- The Penelope Papers (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *October 4, 2011- Backstopped (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *October 11, 2011- Enemy on the Hill (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *October 11, 2011- Backstopped (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *October 18, 2011- Safe Harbor (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *October 18, 2011- Sacrifice (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *October 25, 2011- Thirst (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *October 25, 2011- Lone Wolf (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *November 1, 2011- Devil's Triangle (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *November 1, 2011- Honor (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *November 8, 2011- Engaged Part 1 (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *November 8, 2011- Greed (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *November 15, 2011- Engaged Part 2 (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *November 15, 2011- Betrayal (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *November 22, 2011- Sins of the Father (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *November 22, 2011- The Debt (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *December 13, 2011- Newborn King (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode and Christmas episode airs for the first time. *December 13, 2011- Higher Power (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 and Christmas episode airs for the first time. Category:Timeline